Je t'aime
by EvilVenezuelanQueen
Summary: La serie Once Upon A Time y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Este es un fanfic Evil Charming que debe leer bajo su propio riesgo. Los acontecimientos de la serie han sido alterados casi en su totalidad con el fin de estructurar esta historia que es de mi autoría. Regina conjuro su maldición por las razones equivocadas y ahora luchara por arreglar las cosas.
1. Chapter 1

Esta hecho –pensó con un tono de superioridad mientras cabalgaba a toda velocidad de regreso al castillo, como compitiendo contra la nube mágica que venía a escasos centímetros detrás de ella, Bajo del hermoso corcel y con un movimiento de su mano apareció en la recamara principal, a pesar de que la pequeña de Snow y Charming había desaparecido del EF no podía dejar de sentirse victoriosa. Tomo un par de cosas que podrían servirle por si alguna pieza de su plan no salía precisamente como esperaba y en una carcajada malévola se dejó consumir por su propio encantamiento-

 **-[Presente] (Seis meses más tarde luego de haberse roto la maldición).-**

Era sábado por la mañana cuando abrió la puerta del rustico establecimiento y se sento en la barra para pedirle el desayuno a la abuelita, finalmente las cosas comenzaban a tomar su rumbo, Emma y ella se turnában a Henry, la rubia lo tenía los fines de semana y la morena durante el periodo escolar. La abuelita le sirvió lo que siempre pedía los sábados por la mañana, un café bien cargado con un sándwich de pavo, cuando la campanilla del local sonó avisando la llegada de otro cliente

\- Buenos días Regina –Escucho a lo lejos y por su espalda subió un escalofrío que ya conocía a la perfeccion-

\- Buenos días, Sheriff. –Fue su respuesta automática-

Desayuno lo más rápido que pudo sintiendo una intensa mirada sobre su espalda y Salio del local hecha una furia. No podía manejar, por lo que aparecio en su amplia habitación con un chasquido de dedos, no había terminado de ponerse ropa de casa cuando su teléfono sonó, sin contestar ya sabia quien era.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Regina, dejaste el coche de nuevo frente a Granny's voy camino a llevártelo.

\- Sabes que no deberías venir aquí

-No la dejo insistir, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el Hombre guapo que se encargaba de la comisaria estaba frente a la puerta de la mansión Mills, tomo la llave de repuesto que se encontraba en un lugarcillo del que tan solo el tenia conocimiento, abrió la puerta y subio directamente las escaleras en forma de caracol hasta la habitación principal. Sin tocar la puerta entro sobresaltando a Regina, quien se encontraba sentada frente a su amplio tocador cepillando su cabello con delicadeza-

\- Que haces aquí? Crei haberte dicho que no vinieras.

–Pregunto a la vez que se levantaba sin percatarse de lo que estaba usando. Shorts de pijama con una vieja camiseta de tirantes y sobre esto una bata de seda color negro que acentuaban la silueta de la mujer-

\- Regina, hace 6 meses que no hablamos… Sabes que lo recuerdo todo, sabes que Snow lo hace y que lo acepta. Aun no puedo comprender ¿Por qué aún bajo la maldición decidiste que yo estuviera junto a ella?

\- David…. Por favor vete.

\- Regina, no puedo aceptar esto… tenemos que hablar.

\- Fuera de mi habitación, antes de que haga algo de lo que me arrepienta mas adelante.

-Inconforme con la respuesta de la morena, camino en dirección a ella acercándose totalmente a su cuerpo, acorralándola sin que se diera cuenta contra su propio tocador-

\- Regina, se supone que lo habíamos planeado todo juntos… ¿Qué cambio?

–pregunto el intentando entender las razones de la morena-

Ella lo miraba directamente a los ojos sin bajar la guardia. Sabia que un movimiento en falso podría hacer que cometiera una locura.

\- Regina, Contéstame.

La morena se escabullo entre sus brazos y abrió la puerta que daba al balcón de su habitación, apoyándose en el borde de este. Respiro profundamente un par de veces y con su mente creo un espejismo para quienes pasaran por su casa no se percataran de lo que sucedia en el balcón.  
Por lo que se dio media vuelta y quedo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, ya que el la había seguido hasta el balcón.-

\- David, ella es tu alma gemela.

\- Esa no es una respuesta que me convenza, Regina.

\- Pues tiene que… Yo… no tengo ningún derecho a interponerme entre ustedes.

\- Regina, Fui yo el que te busco aquel dia ¿Lo recuerdas?

 **[Bosque Encantado antes de la maldición]**

Grumpy le había avisado que Snow había caído en una maldición del sueño, por lo que cabalgo lo más rápido que pudo en dirección al castillo de Regina, subio corriendo los mas de mil escalones hasta llegar a la torre donde se encontraba la recamara de la morena y sin previo aviso abrió las puertas de par en par arrinconando a la mujer contra la pared.  
Sus bocas se encontraron como en una danza apresurada, dando paso a un juego de lenguas que se convirtió en caricias desenfrenadas mucho mas necesitadas de ser saciadas.

\- Por fin…. Juntos…. –susurro el sobre el cuello de la morena-

Las manos del príncipe recorrían con avidez su cuerpo, pero aun había una barrera entre ellos, poco a poco las prendas de ropa fueron cayendo al suelo, haciendo un camino hasta el borde de la amplia cama, donde David tomo a la morena en sus brazos y la dejo recostada en el centro de la cama.

Regina, quien aun llevaba puesto el corse se apresuro a deshacerse de este bajo la mirada devoradora de su príncipe, quien luego de terminar de deshacerse de su ropa se subio en la cama, quedando a la altura de la morena.

\- Quiero recorrer cada centímetro de tu cuerpo Regina, deja que te haga el amor con caricias y besos

La morena, que estaba perdida en la mirada profunda del hombre del que increíblemente se había enamorado solo consiguió asentir con la cabeza. David con delicadeza rozo sus labios con los de la contraria, uniéndolos en un tierno beso, que sellaría el pacto de amor eterno entre ellos.

 **[Presente]**

La morena se había perdido en sus pensamientos, recordando cada detalle de lo ocurrido esa tarde en su habitación en el castillo

\- No lo he olvidado David

Contesto a la vez que con una de sus manos acariciaba despacio la mejilla del hombre al que aun amaba como el primer día.

\- Regina… Aun siento el calor de tus besos, como la primera vez.

\- David, tu y yo sabemos que esto está mal.

\- ¿Pero quién dictamina lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal si no solo nosotros?

\- Nunca quise herirte… crei que era lo mejor para todos.

\- Pensaste por mi… no me tomaste en cuenta, aun sabiendo lo que sentía por ti y lo mas grave de todo, me quitaste los recuerdos que tenia a tu lado y me inventaste una vida haciéndome creer que amaba a Snow.

La morena no pudo sostenerle la mirada un minuto mas y agacho la cabeza

\- Pense en deshacer el hechizo e intentar conquistarte porque sabia que no ibas a perdonarme, pero cuando pude reunir el valor para hacerlo, Snow ya estaba embarazada… no iba a quitarte eso.

\- De cierta forma lo hiciste, enviamos a nuestra hija a este mundo por ti, creyendo que nos odiabas, bueno.. eso fue lo que tu misma hiciste que yo creyera.

\- No puedo regresar el tiempo David, lo hecho, hecho esta.

David tomo el rostro de la morena entre sus manos e hizo que lo mirara

\- Aquí estoy Regina, frente a ti.. diciéndote que te perdono


	2. Capítulo 2

**[Regina's POV]**

 **[9 meses antes de la maldición]**

Me consumía cada día mas el dolor y como el ser humano mas masoquista del universo me pasaba horas y horas frente a Sidney haciendo que me enseñara lo que David y Snow hacían, mas de una vez los vi haciendo el amor mientras imaginaba que cada una de sus caricias y sus besos eran para mi. Snow tan inexperta como me lo imaginaba, llegaba al éxtasis demasiado rápido y David quien aun quería mas se quedaba a mitad de camino y este le consolaba diciéndole que poco a poco aprendería a controlar su cuerpo.

Me entraba un ataque de risa cada vez que veia su cara enrojecerse, para luego terminar en una risa amarga sabiendo que era ella la que recibía el "amor" de David.

Aun con su rostro enrojecido, esa noche la insignificante de Snow le dijo a David que llevaba dentro de si, el fruto de su "amor verdadero."

David sin poder creérselo la beso con una intensidad con la cual no me había besado nunca. Fue allí, donde todo comenzó, mi odio hacia la insignificante de Snow crecía a medida que su embarazo avanzaba. No le había bastado con hacer que mi primer amor, Daniel muriera por haber contado mi secreto, si no que ahora… estaba esperando un bebe del hombre al que amaba profundamente.

Estuve meses y meses estudiando los detalles para formular la maldición, cuidando cada pieza de mi rompecabezas para que todo resultara como yo quería.

El corazón me dolía ya que al espiarlos, escuchaba cada una de las palabras duras que salían de la boca del hombre al que amaba hacia mi y me dolían mas aun sabiendo que sus palabras no eran intencionales, ya que estaba bajo una pócima de amor que yo misma le había dado de beber sin que el supiera.

Planeaban la forma de huir los tres de mi maldición, juntos.

No lo iba a permitir, por lo que estructure de una forma magistral mis planes.  
Durante los siguientes 9 meses forje lo que crei seria mi victoria, pero cuan equivocada estaba.

Gracias al Hada azul la bebe puedo escapar, justo bajo mis narices.

 **[Presente]**

La morena miraba a David con lágrimas en sus ojos, intentando controlar el remolino de sentimientos que traía dentro de si, este, quien aun tenia sus manos en el rostro de la morena, se acerco despacio y sin dejar de mirarla unió sus labios en un tímido e inocente beso, lo que trajo como consecuencia que una ráfaga de magia lograra expandirse en todas las direcciones, eliminando así; el espejismo visual que la morena había creado.  
Regina, quien no pudo controlarse mas, estallo en llanto y en un impulso profundizo el beso sin importarle que cualquiera que pasara podría verla.

Llego el punto donde ambos necesitaban aire, por lo que en contra de lo que sus cuerpos les pedían, se separaron y eso basto para que Regina volviera a su posición inicial.

\- - David, retírate de mi casa.

Le exigió mientras que a su vez le dedicaba una mirada frívola

\- Regina.. no puedes hacerme esto.. no después de..

El hombre no pudo terminar de expresarse cuando con un movimiento de la mano de la morena, este había desaparecido de la habitación.

Regina camino dentro de su recamara y cerro las ventanas y las puertas que habían allí, quedándose a oscuras, mientras el llanto descontrolado comenzaba a aflorarse desde lo mas profundo de su ser.

Habian pasado seis meses desde que Emma había roto la maldición, Regina había contado cada uno de los días desde que la había convocado hasta que eso sucediera ya que lo único que anhelaba era recuperar el amor de David.

Durante los años que el pueblo estuvo bajo su maldición, Regina veía a David cada dia ir al refugio de animales, donde era voluntario. Lo espiaba a lo lejos mientras el desayunaba en Granny's con su amada Mary Margaret. Por lo que regresaba a casa y lloraba amargamente durante muchas horas para luego levantarse por la mañana y pretender que su vida era perfecta.

Luego de hacer que David apareciera en la comisaria, había comenzado a llorar a solas, y sin darse cuenta habían pasado horas desde que se había recostado en el borde de la cama para llorar, por lo que el cansancio termino por dominarla y hacerla caer rendida.

Abrio los ojos luego de escuchar a lo lejos el llanto de un bebe, con una migraña incontrolable se acomodo en la cama con la intención de seguir durmiendo, hasta que sintio una mano que acariciaba su brazo.

\- - Regina cariño despierta

Susurro la mujer

\- - ¿Qué… Que haces aquí madre?

Pregunto la morena sin siquiera abrir los ojos para verle.

\- - Regina.. Regina que sucedió? ¿Por qué estas asi?

En ese momento la puerta de la recamara se abrió, dejando ver a su hermana Zelena con la bebe, Cora en brazos.

\- Gina… ¡Que susto nos diste! ¿Estas bien?

Luego de soltar un gruñido que dejaba muy en claro lo molesta que estaba luego de haber sido interrumpida en su sueño, la morena consiguió sentarse en la cama y estiro los brazos en dirección a su hermana pidiéndole que le dejara cargar a su sobrina.

La pelirroja al entender lo que su hermana quería y sin ganas de hacerla enojar mas de lo que ya se encontraba, deposito a la bebe en sus brazos dejando que la morena la acunara y terminara de hacer que la bebe se durmiera profundamente.

Regina se había asegurado en su maldición que tanto su hermana, Zelena como su madre permanecieran unidas a sus parejas, durante el tiempo en el que estuvieron juntas en el bosque Encantado, Zelena se había enamorado de Hades; dios del inframundo y su madre, Cora; había gritado a los cuatro vientos todo lo que sentía desde hacia muchos años por Rumpelstiltskin. Y a pesar de toda esa estabilidad familiar que en ese momento ella poseía, había sido consumida por el odio que sentía hacia blanca nieves y su embarazo.

Regina alzo la mirada en dirección a su madre, quien esperaba una respuesta de forma mas ansiosa que su propia hermana y en un hilo de voz consiguió decir:

\- David estuvo aquí.

\- ¿Cómo que estuvo aquí? A que te refieres Regina?

Pregunto su madre

\- El… Yo.. Esta mañana nos cruzamos en el restaurante de la abuelita, como casi todos los sabados. Pero… esta vez no solo dejo el coche estacionado, también entro a la casa y estuvimos juntos

\- ¿Estuvieron?..

Esta vez la de la pregunta fue su hermana

\- No de esa forma Zelena… El subió a mi habitación, intento que habláramos pero.. yo no quise, por lo que la situación se volvió extraña y acabamos besándonos

La morena no quitaba la mirada del angelical rostro de su sobrina mientras decía esto ultimo.

\- - ¡¿Besandose?!

Preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

\- - Pues si… besándonos.

Las mejillas de la morena se tornaron de un color rojo intenso, mientras que su madre y su hermana intercambiaban miradas complices.

Mientras que del otro lado del pueblo, David dejaba definitivamente a Snow.

Ambos sabían que no se amaban y que Emma debía saberlo, por lo que aguardaron pacientemente hasta que Henry, su nieto se quedara dormido para poder hablar con ella.

Luego de escuchar a sus padres, Emma salio hecha una furia y en una nube de humo blanca apareció en la sala de la mansión Mills dejando a sus padres completamente perplejos.

\- - ¡REGINA! Baja inmediatamente!

Grito por toda la planta de abajo.

Las tres mujeres, que se encontraban en la planta alta de la mansión fueron sobresaltadas por los gritos de la rubia. Regina dejo a la pequeña acostada en el centro de la cama tamaño King Size, coloco unas almohadas a los lados de la bebe por precaucion y justo antes de salir lanzo un hechizo de protección a la recamara.

Las tres mujeres bajaron las escaleras, una detrás de la otra. Cora encabezaba el sequito lo cual termino por desquiciar a la rubia.

\- - ¿Acaso la reina necesita ser escoltada?

Pregunto con un tono de voz cargado de Ironia

\- - No Emma, no necesito escolta –Dijo a la vez que hacia acto de presencia al bajar las escaleras detrás de su madre y su hermana- pero me gustaría que bajaras la voz ya que en primer lugar estas en mi casa y en segundo lugar mi sobrina está durmiendo en la planta de arriba.

Zelena, no pudo evitar soltar una risita burlona al terminar de bajar las escaleras, por lo que tomo a su madre de la mano y se la llevo a rastras a la cocina murmurándole que no era asunto de ellas y que Regina podría resolver sus asuntos sola.

\- - ¿Qué estas haciendo en mi casa Emma? ¿No se supone que Henry esta bajo tu supervisión?

\- - No estoy aquí por Henry, el esta en casa de mi madre.

\- - Entonces ¿Qué haces realmente aquí?

\- - ¡Y todavía me lo preguntas!

Contesto la rubia aumentando el tono de ironia

\- - Si, se lo pregunto señorita Swan. –la morena quien se encontraba apoyada en el borde de la escalera suspiro, elevando la mano derecha a su sien, ya que la migraña estaba aumentando y tras esa pausa volvió a mirarla- No tengo idea del por que estas aquí Emma, pero me gustaría que dejaras de dirigirte a mi en ese tono.

\- - Destruiste a mi familia Regina ¡¿No te parece suficiente?!

La morena palidecio al escuchar esas palabras

\- - Disculpa? ¿Qué yo hice que?

Regina intentaba no quedar al descubierto frente a la rubia en ese momento, en su mente estaba atando cabos a la velocidad de la luz, por lo que podía concluir que David había dejado a Snow y solo existian dos posibilidades la primera que Emma lo hubiera escuchado todo a hurtadillas y la segunda que sus padres se lo dijeran.

Una ráfaga de magia salio de dentro de Emma al igual que las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos, haciendo eco en toda la casa y causando un ligero temblor

\- - ¡MEJOR TE CONTROLAS EMMA!

\- - ¿O QUE?

Regina extendió el brazo derecho y encendio una bola de fuego en su mano.

\- - Te lo advierto Swan…

Ambas mujeres se gritaban mientras que a su vez se desafiaban con la mirada.

\- - Esta es una batalla que no va a ganar, Señorita Swan asi que lo mejor será que te vayas de mi casa

Emma retorcedio un par de pasos en dirección a la puerta, por lo que Regina abrió la puerta de la Mansion con la otra mano mientras seguía amenazándola con la bola de fuego

\- - ¿Acaso lo amas?

Pregunto la rubia entre dientes

\- - ¿A quien debo amar según tu?

\- - A.. David

De inmediato se extinguio la llama de fuego y Regina termino de perder su paciencia

\- - Mis sentimientos es algo que no pienso discutir con usted por lo que le deseo buenas noches señorita Swan.

Con el movimiento de ambas manos hizo desaparecer a la rubia de su casa y restándole importancia al asunto se encamino a la cocina, donde sabia que seria cuestionada por su madre y su hermana.

Sin decir una palabra entro a la amplia cocina y tomo una taza de la estantería para prepararse un te para dormir, calentó el agua y coloco la bolsita del te para luego endulzarlo y hacer que se enfriara con un poco de Magia.

\- - Quiero que dejes a la bebe aquí esta noche ¿Crees que a Hades le importe?

\- - Claro que le va a importar, pero te hace falta compañía Regina ¿Quieres que me quede?

Pregunto la pelirroja.

\- - Tengo cara de querer que alguna de ustedes dos se quede merodeando por aquí toda la noche?

La morena alzo una ceja y salio de la cocina

\- - Que descansen

Grito antes de subir a la habitación dejando a ambas mujeres mirándola irse estupefactas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí estoy de nuevo, dejando el tercer capitulo de este EC.**

 **Bany, de nuevo, este va por ti**

 **Lamento la demora, he estado algo ausente por algunos asuntos familiares.**

 **Gracias a quienes han dejado review**

 **Y espero que les guste.**

Los días comenzaron a transcurrir lentamente, Regina le había hecho aparecer el domingo por la noche a Emma la suficiente cantidad de ropa de Henry en su casa, con una nota explicándole lo que debía hacer durante la semana al llevarlo y buscarlo de la escuela.

Por lo que aprovechaba de dormir hasta tarde y aparecer directamente en la Alcaldia, atendiendo los asuntos urgentes y dejandole a su secretaria los quehaceres cotidianos. No había vuelto a acercarse al refugio de animales, ni había pasado de nuevo por Granny's. La morena se había mantenido lo suficientemente apartada del pueblo.

Era viernes por la tarde cuando Regina luego de terminar un libro, decidio dar una vuelta con Rocinante, por lo que llego a las caballerizas sin ser vista. Subio a el y como toda una reina salio galopando de las caballerizas con dirección al campo mas cercano.

Ya en el lugar, el caballo galopo incansablemente hasta quedar exhausto por lo que Regina lo condujo hasta el rio que estaba debajo del puente del troll para que se hidratara.

Estaba acalorada luego de haber montado a caballo por la tarde así que en un impulso comenzó a desvestirse para darse un baño en las aguas frescas del río, dejo todo acomodado en una piedra y ato al caballo a un árbol cercano. La morena nado hasta el centro de las aguas donde era mas profundo y se sumergió completamente, ahogando por unos instantes todas las preocupaciones y todos los sentimientos que habían sido desenterrados en los últimos días.

Sin percatarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor la morena se divertía como hacia mucho tiempo no lo hacia. El agua fría recorría su cuerpo al igual que un par de ojos curiosos que no se habían apartado de ella desde que salio de las caballerizas.

La morena no se percato en ningún momento de lo que sucedía hasta que un par de manos se posaron en su cintura, recibiendo a su vez un beso en su hombro. Sorprendida totalmente, Regina se dio media vuelta para encontrarse con los ojos que la hipnotizaban, en un acto reflejo llevo uno de sus brazos como queriendo cubrir sus senos a lo que David respondio quitando el brazo y llevando la mano de Regina hasta su corazón

\- ¿Lo sientes Regina? Late por ti…. Ademas, conozco cada centímetro de tu cuerpo

\- David…

No podía haber un mejor momento para lo que iba a pasar, Regina se aferro a David en un profundo beso, uniendo sus labios como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, besándose con toda esa pasión que había sido contenida en los últimos meses.

Las manos de David comenzaron a recorrer la silueta de su amada con total naturalidad mientras que Regina se dejaba llevar por lo que sentía.

\- Te amo Encanto

Le susurro luego de haber concluido el tan esperado beso de reconciliación. Regina apoyaba su rostro en el pecho de David mientras este la abrazaba en silencio, ambos disfrutando de la magia del momento.

\- Hace mucho que no me decias asi

Dijo a la vez que exhalaba un suspiro

\- Recuerdo como si fuese ayer la ultima vez que lo hice.

\- Te amo pequeña, eres lo mas importante que tengo en mi vida en este momento

\- No deberíamos estar aquí… ¿Te parece si vamos a mi casa?

\- De acuerdo.

Ambos se dirigieron por separado en sus caballos a las caballerizas del pueblo, Regina había desaparecido totalmente del lugar para el momento en el que David llego, solo una nota en su locker que decía que lo esperaba en su casa.

David aprovecho el tiempo y compro un ramo de tulipanes rojos, los favoritos de Regina antes de llegar a su encuentro. Entro a la casa sin siquiera tocar la puerta y camino hasta la cocina de donde provenia el olor a manzanas acarameladas

\- Sabia que estarías aquí

Le susurro al oído

\- Ultimamente sabes donde encontrarme, Sheriff.

La morena quien había cambiado su ropa de cabalgar por tacones y un elegante vestido color negro a media pierna que resaltaba sus curvas se dio media vuelta para quedar viendo fijamente a David

\- Tenemos mucho de que hablar Regina

\- Lo se

\- Deje a Snow

Los ojos de la morena se abrieron al escuchar esa confesión

\- ¿Cómo esta ella?

\- Sabes bien que nunca nos amamos Regina.

\- Nunca…

Regina preparo dos copas de vino y un par de platillos de aperitivos los cuales llevo a la sala con ayuda de David. Se quito los tacones y se sento sobre la alfombra recostando su espalda en el sofá, extendió su mano invitando a David que hiciera lo mismo, al estar a su nivel Regina se acerco a el y se sumieron en un profundo beso.

\- Regina, por mas que quisiera devorarte ahora mismo, quiero que principalmente aclaremos todo.

La morena emitio un suspiro a la vez que asentia varias veces con la cabeza

\- Tienes toda la razón, Que quieres saber?

Dijo dejando un beso en los labios de David

\- Todo, desde nuestra ultima tarde juntos.

 **[Regina's Pov]**

Mire a David y bebi todo el contenido de mi copa de vino en un solo trago.

\- Muy bien, pero preferiría que lo viéramos juntos ¿Te parece?

\- A que te refieres Regina?

Me pregunto el sin entender. Por lo que hice aparecer un atrapasueños en mi mano derecha mientras que con la otra servia mas vino en mi copa

\- Creo que voy a necesitar un par de botellas al revivir todo esto.

 **[Bosque Encantado – Antes de la maldición]**

Luego de haber hecho el amor durante toda la tarde de una forma Incansable, David y Regina se encontraban cenando en la cama de la morena. Las risas y los besos se hacían presentes al igual que las copas de vino, por lo que las verdades salía a flote, aun sin querer decirlas

\- Campanita vino a verme esta mañana David…

\- ¿Y que te dijo esa pequeña hada?

\- La morena se levanto de la cama y con tan solo un vestido largo de seda transparente se asomo en su amplio balcón, para luego de un suspiro voltearse y mirar a David

\- Que Nieves era tu alma gemela y que Robin era la mia por lo que esto que tu y yo tenemos no podía ser.

\- Y aun asi decidiste envenenar a nieves para que tu y yo estuviéramos juntos

\- No la envenene, esta bajo un hechizo de sueño

\- Del cual no va a despertar si no es con un beso de amor verdadero

\- Tienes razón

David estiro su brazo pidiéndole que regresara a la cama a su lado, por lo que la morena tras morder su labio camino por toda la habitación hasta llegar a la cama para luego subirse en ella y quedar recostada sobre el pecho de su príncipe.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer con Robin Hood? El, esta enamorado de ti desde siempre.

\- Le pediré el favor a Hades que lo refunda en la paila del infierno, si es que existe.

Contesto ella con malicia.

\- Regina… Creo que llevas mucha ropa

David mordio el hombro de la morena y con sus manos desgarro rápidamente el sencillo vestido que esta llevaba puesto, dejando expuesta la mejestuosidad y perfeccion del cuerpo de Regina.

Con sus manos recorrio cada centímetro del cuerpo de la morena, para colocarla de espaldas a el y comenzar un camino de besos desde su oreja hasta la parte baja de la espalda. Regina, quien se encontraba en una encrucijada derramaba lagrimas en silencio ya que no estaba segura de lo que haría. David quien no se había percatado de nada seguía su recorrido de besos mientras que con una de sus manos acariciaba el abdomen y el pecho de la morena.

\- Regina….

\- Dime

Contesto ella secándose totalmente el rostro con las sabanas

\- Te amo..

Esa fue la ultima vez que hicieron el amor, delicado, suave y dulce.. cada beso y cada caricia significaban mucho mas para la morena que para David ya que ella había tomado su decisión… Apasionados como siempre, hicieron el amor hasta quedar exhaustos y entre Caricias y besos, David cayo en un profundo sueño

Regina se levanto de la cama y con un chasquido de dedos la habitación había quedado de nuevo en perfecto orden, se coloco un vestido parecido al anterior y bajo hasta la habitación donde realizaba las pociones

Camino por todo el lugar viendo los estantes y se decidio a tomar ingredientes de aquí y de alla y los coloco sobre una mesa despejada para comenzar a mezclar las cantidades necesarias para su poción

Pasaron un par de horas desde que había dejado a David dormido en la recamara, por lo que Regina subio hasta la habitación y entro a ella en silencio, colocando el pequeño frasco que conteina la poción al lado de una de las copas vacias, esperando el momento adecuado para llenarla.

Se acostó en la cama y se dedico a mirar dormir a David por largo rato, hasta que Este, buscándola a su lado no le encontró en la cama y la vio sentada con las piernas cruzadas en uno de sus sillones, leyendo tranquilamente.

\- Amor, ven a dormir.. aun es de noche

\- En un minuto

La morena se levanto y apago todas las velas que estaban encendidas y se fue a refugiar por ultima vez en los brazos del hombre al que amaba.

 **[Presente]**

Regina no había podido detener las lagrimas y estas recorrían sin cesar sus mejillas una y otra vez mientras que David la abrazaba sin decir ni una palabra.

\- Te amo David…

Consiguio decir y volvió a pasar su mano sobre el atrapasueños dejando ver lo que había ocurrido esa noche.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mil disculpas por la demora, entre la universidad y asuntos personales no había podido sentarme a escribir, prometo actualizar lo mas rápido que pueda**

 **Bany, ya sabes que este Fic es tuyo, espero que te guste**

 **Y las chicas que han dejado su Review ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **[Bosque Encantado –Antes de la maldición]**

Por la mañana, había encargado al servicio que les llevaran desayuno a la habitación y que lo sirvieran en el amplio balcón. En total silencio la servidumbre del castillo hizo lo que se les había ordenado por lo que todo estaba preparado. La morena se acercó hasta la cama y depositando un suave beso en los labios del príncipe por lo que le despertó

\- Dormilón, debes abrir los ojos

Dijo riendo

\- Así da gusto despertar mi reina

David se sentó en la cama y le estampo un profundo beso a la morena.

\- El desayuno ya esta servido en el balcón, adelantate y en un momento te alcanzo

Regina salio de la recamara por un momento y respiro profundamente un par de veces antes de decidir entrar nuevamente y caminar hasta el balcón con las dos copas en la mano

\- ¿Brindis mañanero amor mio?

Pregunto David haciendo que la morena se sentara sobre sus piernas

\- Por nosotros, por lo mucho que te he amado, te amo y voy a amarte

Los labios de David rozaron por ultima vez los de Regina en un dulce beso antes de ingerir el contenido de su copa y que esta se desplomara haciéndose añicos al igual que el corazón de la morena

Con magia hizo aparecer un atrapa sueños, recopilando en el cada recuerdo, memoria y sentimiento que David hubiera tenido hacia ella. Las lagrimas se desbordaban de forma incontrolable por sus mejillas mientras se excluía de la mente del hombre al que amaba.

El siguiente paso fue crearle una vida a David, donde aunque no la odiaba no sentía nada hacia ella.

Todo iba de acuerdo a lo que Nieves sentía por el, desde el instante en el que se conocieron hasta en el que esta había mordido la manzana encantada.

Regina se encargo de que el "amor" estuviera presente en cada uno de los besos que David deposito en los labios de Nieves. Por lo que luego de haber culminado la creación de su nueva vida los hizo aparecerse en medio del Bosque Encantado, cerca de un pequeño riachuelo del cual, ambos en algún momento tuvieron recuerdos en común. Regina hizo aparecer ropa al estilo de un príncipe y con sumo cuidado, despojo al príncipe de sus ropas de dormir, haciendo que la morena, aun con los ojos cristalizados pudiera recorrer por ultima vez cada centímetro del cuerpo de su príncipe sin que este lo supiera

Regina paso gran parte de la mañana, contemplándolo dormir, bajo la pócima que había creado y cuando lo que ella consideraba como el "impulso de idiotez" se cruzo por sus pensamientos, decidió que lo mejor seria despertarlo y salir huyendo del lugar

Sus labios se unieron en un corto pero hermoso beso de despedida en el caso de Regina y de "buenos días" en el caso de David, quien con un claro dolor de cabeza despertó en medio del bosque totalmente desorientado.

Lo ultimo que este recordaba era que Grumpy le había avisado que Snow había caído en una maldición del sueño, por lo que cabalgo lo más rápido que pudo en dirección al claro donde, rodeada de flores; la preciosa Blanca, descansaba.

\- Llegaste tarde, Charming, ya se ha ido.

Siseo Grumpy entre dientes

\- Dejad que me despida de ella

Los enanos respetando los deseos del príncipe se retiraron uno a uno, dejando al príncipe con sus sentimientos encontrados. Fue allí, donde, dispuesto a darle el ultimo adiós a su amada unió sus labios en un beso; el cual "rompió" la maldición.

Rafagas de luz, como un arco iris recorrieron toda la tierra encantada, hasta llegar a las gruesas paredes del castillo de Regina, quien se encontraba sobre sus rodillas en el suelo, llorando a mares por lo que había hecho.

Los meses comenzaron a pasar; Cora apenas entraba a la habitación de la menor de sus dos hijas, Zelena quien era mas valiente pasaba horas en silencio observando como su hermana se destruía el alma a si misma cada día mas. Mientras ambas veían como David era "feliz" con Nieves.

Mas de una vez, Regina se encanto a si misma para pretender ser una pueblerina y mirar de cerca una que otra noche a David; quien recorría las diferentes aldeas con Nieves.

Hasta que llego el fatídico día; Regina nunca pensó en eso… Nieves, Su hijastra… estaba embarazada del hombre al que ella amaba.

A penas la noticia recorrió el bosque encantado el corazón de Regina se oscureció, la envidia, el coraje y la impotencia la llevaron a hacerse daño a ella misma; al crear una poción que anularía las funciones de su vientre, limitando así la capacidad de poder procrear una descendencia.

 **[Presente]**

Regina, quien había optado por llorar en silencio no quitaba la vista del atrapa sueños hasta que David puso la mano sobre este al verla ingerir la pócima.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerte eso a ti misma?

David se levanto del suelo y comenzó a caminar por toda la inmaculada sala de estar

\- Regina ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste cierto?

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente entre ellos mientras David le dedicaba una mirada dura y Regina, no podía sostenerle la mirada.

La morena asintió un par de veces y enjugo un par de lagrimas en uno de los cojines del amplio sofá.

\- Ni siquiera se si quiero ver el resto de eso… Estoy intentando procesar lo que hiciste, lo que nos hiciste pero ¡Simplemente no puedo!

\- David…

\- ¡¿DAVID QUE?! Regina! Por amor al creador… ¿Acaso te volviste loca?

\- Yo…

\- No quiero oir excusas Regina, una cosa es que me encantaras a mi ¿Causaste algún daño? Pues, colaterales pero nada que hasta ahora no tuviera una solución! Pero eso… -Señalo el atrapasueños- ¡Te lastimaste a ti misma!

\- Lo he pagado con creces…

\- ¿Es por eso que adoptaste a Henry? Y yo que siempre creí que lo habías hecho porque no tenias una pareja fija.

La morena se levanto de donde había estado sentada todo el rato dejando el atrapa sueños en el sofá y camino hasta el.

\- Lo lamento, lo he lamentado cada día desde que cometí ese error.

David la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos, con tal delicadeza que pareció que no deseaba quebrarla por lo frágil que era la morena en comparación a el.

Sus bocas se encontraron dando paso a un par de besos cargados de sentimiento y de culpa, pero sobre todo de ese inmenso amor que ambos se tenían.

David, quien amaba a la morena por sobre todas las cosas, se sentía emocionalmente derrotado… sin fuerza alguna para seguir viendo lo ocurrido hacia tanto tiempo; fue por eso que tomo a la morena en brazos y la llevo hasta la refinada habitación y al dejarla de pie sobre la alfombra comenzó a desvestirla lentamente, hasta dejar ver completamente sus curvas.

David, recorrió la habitación con la mirada hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, la puerta del armario de Regina, donde consiguió un hermoso conjunto de seda para dormir. Se acerco de nuevo a ella y le desabrocho el brasier, dejando saltar completamente a la vista sus bien formados senos.

Con sutileza le coloco el vestido de seda, bajo la mirada de la morena quien fue llevada en brazos hasta la cama. David, respaldando su espalda en el tope de la cama abrazo a su morena mientras le hacia cariños hasta que esta, se quedo completamente dormida.

La noche paso rápidamente, David no había podido descansar nada, dándole vueltas y vueltas a lo poco que había visto en el atrapasueños, se levanto con cuidado de la cama y corrió las cortinas, impidiendo que los rayos de sol se colaran por la ventana y que Regina, despertase a tempranas horas.

El sol había salido, mas brillante que nunca. David se encontraba sentado en el sofá con el atrapasueños entre sus manos, cuando escucho que alguien se aparecía en la sala de la mansión; con pesadez elevo la mirada para encontrarse con la de Cora, quien sostenía en su mano una humeante taza de café recién hecho.

\- Se que estuviste aquí toda la noche, principito

Lo miro con algo de desprecio

\- Y estare aquí las veces que sea necesario, Cora.

\- No vine a discutir contigo, solo vine a relevarte y a traerte café

\- No voy a irme de aquí, Regina esta dormida, Pero.. creo que hay algo que puedes hacer por mi

Dijo tomando el café

\- ¿Por qué haría yo algo por ti? No te debo nada

\- Lo se, Cora. Pero necesito saber..

\- ¿Qué quieres saber?

\- Por favor

Dijo invitándola a tomar asiento frente a el en la sala

\- Cora, necesito que me digas lo que paso con Regina.. que la arrastro a tanto. Lo ultimo que recuerdo era que ella odiaba a Snow y con toda la razón, ella te dijo su secreto y su primer amor pues.. bien sabes lo que paso a causa de eso. Pero Regina aun tenia un buen corazón antes de que me hechizara, Cora… que paso después de eso

Claramente incomoda por la curiosidad del contrario, Cora se acomodo en el sofá y tras una larga pausa decidio contestar.

\- David, lo recuerdo como si hubiera pasado ayer –la mujer, ya entrada en sus años suspiro- Regina entro en un estado de depresión, los primeros días no hacia mas que llorar, no se nos permitía entrar a su habitación ya que estaba bajo un hechizo de protección pero tanto Zelena como yo, podíamos verla, gracias a Sidney que con discreción nos enseñaba todo lo que ella hacia en la recamara. No comía, solo lloraba… -Lo miro seria- Creo que paro de llorar al séptimo día, la pobre estaba débil y deshidratada por lo que Rumple consiguió debilitar el hechizo y Zelena pudo entrar a verla. Sabia que no le haría ningún bien el verme a mi y que yo no sabría que decirle.

A pesar de que no habían pasado tanto tiempo juntas, no se si recordaras que Regina y Zelena se acercaron mucho, pese a su rivalidad sobre quien aprendia mas rápido los trucos de Rumple.. Es por eso que Zelena fue quien entro.

El príncipe asintió al escucharla, recordaba claramente como Regina hablaba de sus proezas en la magia gracias a Rumple.

\- Me parece que ambas estuvieron encerradas en esa habitación por lo menos unos 3 días, Zelena, por lo que me dijo luego de salir… intento hacer que Regina comiera y que se hidratara y a duras penas lo consiguió. No puedo decirte lo que paso, porque no lo se… Nunca me acerque a Sidney a pedirle que me dejara verlas, no lo creí prudente.

Después de eso, Regina salio de la habitación.. totalmente cambiada, vestía diferente, se arreglaba diferente y apareció ese lado malévolo que nunca creí verle a mi hija menor. Todo cambio, por lo que Rumple y yo nos fuimos al castillo de la bestia y Zelena, regreso a Oz… Nos veíamos a través del espejo y ambas cuidábamos lo mejor que podíamos de Regina, bueno.. hasta donde ella nos permitía cuidarla

\- Cora ¿Nunca hablaste directamente con ella?

\- No David, Regina se enfrasco en hacernos "creer" que había pasado pagina, pero ninguna de nosotras le creyo palabra, solo… la dejamos seguir su vida como ella quisiera.  
Muchos hombres pasaron por su cama, ella los utilizaba a su conveniencia, como títeres pero… Nunca sintió NADA.

Gracias por decirme, lo aprecio.

La mujer hizo un movimiento con su mano y apareció una maleta pequeña justo al lado del hombre.

\- Se que no te iras de aquí, ahí tienes para que te asees un poco y sigas cuidando de ella. Cualquier cosa, solo llámame a través del espejo, por favor.

\- Gracias de nuevo.

\- Solo subiré a ver como esta ¿Te importa?

David negó con la cabeza, por lo que la mujer se coloco en pie y subió escaleras arriba intentando hacer el menor ruido, abrió la puerta de la amplia habitación y con sumo cuidado se introdujo en ella para ver, aun en la oscuridad como su hija, descansaba en un profundo sueño.


End file.
